Cookies and Apple Juice
by 2171995
Summary: Ashley's a player and she likes spencer well im not good with summary's just read it' s good
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Davies - popular, player likes girls and all the girls like her and she plays basketball

Spencer Carlin - new likes girls and she is a cheerleader

Aiden Dennison - Ashley left hand man also plays is basketball and he is popular

Madison Duarte - also a cheerleader likes Ashley and she is popular

Kyla Woods - Ashley' sister and is dating Aiden

Glen Carlin - Spencer's Bro and he play's basketball with Aiden

Clay Carlin - The Smart one of all the carlins

Chapter 1

Spencer's POV

Moving to La is a big change im kind of scared because my bothers and me have to start at a whole new school and make new friends I just hope there's some hot girls out here Oh yea did I 4get 2 mention I gay

(Pulling up 2 king high)

Spencer: Dam this place is huge

Glen: Word iight so I guess we should go to the office

Spencer: if we can even find it

As they start walking, a black Mercedes pulls up blasting cookies and apple juice by cam'ron

I won't kiss her, maybe hug her but I don't even like her  
I might get it, hit it, split it but yo I'll never wife her  
I'm Rowdy Roddy Piper, (yes) but when she can't decipher (what?)  
Love for fucking no fussing, buzzing, she out my Sypher(ahh)  
Come thru in a Viper (Viper)  
God damn I might white Nike her (yeah)  
Yeah she straight, but get it straight, underestimate I might just dyke her (dyke her)

Glen: Dam dat car is mad sexy

Just the ma sexy brunette and A dark hair boy got out the car the girl was wearing sum jean Bermuda short with a white v neck and the latest Jordan 6pluses with a pair of black sun glasses and the boy had on sum true aligen jeams on with a studded belt and a white v neck oh whose that it's Ashley and Aiden

Ashley POV

Ashley: Yo, son look at girly with the blonde hair

Aiden: Dam she fine if I wasn't with kyla I would def smash

Ashley: Word I'm about to talk to her

(Ashley walks up behind Spencer)

Ashley: Yo shawty

(Spencer turns around)

Ashley: yea u with the blonde hair

Spencer: Hi

Ashley: What's popping are you new here

Spencer: Yea

Ashley: I can tell I would have notice someone as fine as you

(The Bell rings)

Spencer : (Laughs) I have to go class but I guess will see you around (she says and she walks away)

Ashley: (Ashley sits there and stars at her ass till she cant see her anymore)

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aiden: Dam dat girl is hella fine

(He said as him and Ashley sat a there usual table at lunch and watch the cheerleaders walk by there was a sexy blonde he had never saw before)

Ashley: word that is the cute I talked to earlier today

(Ashley said as she stared at Spencer)

Aiden: Dam dat booty is NICE!!

Ashley: your mad dumb

Aiden: so what is up with u and Madison

Ashley: I don't know she said she felling me so I'm going to just go to the cheerleading practice today and just talk to her

Aiden: Oh word I'm about to go to cuz sexy with the red hair been eye balling me

(He said smirking and waving at the red head in the cheerleading uniform)

Ashley: Yea Rachel sexy but her head game is week

Aiden: Dam wait u hit that (Ashley nodded) Yo can I just fuck a girl that u haven't (They both just laughed)

Then the bell ringed and they went to class

After School in the Locker Room

(Ashley walks up behind Madison and wraps her arms around her waist)

Ashley: What up boo (Ashley says and starts kissing on the back of her neck)

Madison: Hey baby (Madison says while turning around in Ashley arms and giving her a kiss)

Ashley: When are you going to let me hit ma (Madison rolled her eyes) come on I been go and I been waiting

Madison: You know what how bout tonight

Ashley: Really (She said smiling)

Madison: Yea y not r u busy

Ashley it just I been begging for days now but yea that's cool

Madison: iight I will be there after practice (she said and gave Ashley a kiss on the lips)

Ashley: Iight bye( as Madison walks off Aiden comes up next to Ashley) Dam her ass is fat (Ashley said)

Aiden: Hell yea dey both kinda stand there in aw

Ashley: And im going to hit that to night (Aiden turns to her)

Aiden: Dam she's going to let it's official you got skills

(They both laugh)

Ashley: Yea well pimpin aint easy ( She said through her laugh)

Then she stops when Spencer walks by

(Ashley walks up behind her while she's at her locker bout to change for cheerleading)

Ashley: Hey sexy (Ashley said while looking at Spencer up and down and licking her lips) (Spencer had on short tight cheerleading shorts and a sports bra)

Spencer: Hi (Spencer says while turning around smiling)

Ashley: So you never told me your name ( Ashley say's smirking)

Spencer: Yea Im sorry about that (Spencer says in a sexy tone while stepping really close to Ashley to the point were Ashley could feel Spencer's breath on her lips)

Ashley: So what is it (Ashley said wile looking at Spencer lips)

Spencer leans real close to Ashley's ears and says( I didn't give it) she smiles and she walked around Ashley and left her looking stunned

Ashley just laughed a thought (oh yea im going to get that girl

Ashley walks out the locker room and hopes in her car and play's cookies and apple juice by Cam'ron part and she

raps it)

I said cookies and some apple juice cherry jeeps apple coops no hassle hit em with the gavel ass who my own staff will shoot  
what could the bastard do  
they run we run this town will run you down they'll laugh at you  
damn no looking mami shaking her derrier fuck christmis you could have a merry year  
where you wanna go  
everywhere  
what chu wanna do let me hear  
im talking vegas i don't do them teddy bears  
but i do do the fishnets  
pre ejeclation and get my dick wet  
but im trying to get ya lips wet  
doggy style facial huh welcome to dipset

(as she peels out to go to her house and wait for Madison)


End file.
